


Brought Home

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Victor has brought something strange home. Again.





	Brought Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas.

When Igor came downstairs one morning and spotted Victor’s bag in the hallway, he wasn’t unduly worried. Victor had a tendency to arrive without warning, usually bringing peculiar things with him when he did. 

However, when he opened the door and saw Victor standing awkwardly in a corner and a thing on the table, Igor thought that this was probably one of the strangest arrivals yet.

“Was it supposed to look like that?”

Victor shifted in a way that told Igor that no, whatever the thing was that was now flopping around on his and Lorelei’s dinner table, it hadn’t been supposed to look like that at all. Which Igor had already known but it had seemed polite to ask the question, rather than behave as though he knew that Victor had made a mess of something. Again.

“It was an experiment,” Victor said in a lofty tone. “Experiments are unpredictable! You know that! You’re a scientist! You’re quite familiar with the unexpected nature of how things work out!”

“Yes,” Igor agreed. “Why is it “working out” in my house?”

It wasn’t that he wasn’t pleased to see Victor (he was always pleased to see Victor), it was just that he rather wished he could see Victor without Victor bringing the results of some sort of bizarre science experiment with him.

“I thought you’d be interested.” Victor was now using his huffy tone, the one that meant he was slightly in denial about whatever idiotic thing he had done and wanted to pretend that it was going to be fine even though it probably wasn’t.

The door opened again and this time, Lorelei walked in. She stopped for a moment, looked at the thing (it probably _was_ a bird. Probably. It was certainly a bit feathery in places which seemed to be a clue) and then said, quite calmly. “I’ll go and find a cage.”

“I’m sure it’s trainable!” Victor shouted after her with what Igor thought was definitely more hope than good sense.

The creature made a noise that sounded thoughtful and then bit the teapot. Seemingly in half.

“It’s very strong,” Victor said happily.

Not for the first time, Igor considered changing the locks.


End file.
